Episode 43
43 – Jun 13, 2011 Runtime 52:19 Krystian hosts with Shepard, Nahxela, and Nick joining the hunt. Our hunters play Monster Hunter Portable 3rd in this episode. 'Topics of Discussion' Welcome to the horny/thorny cast. This tail cutting is compared to the horror of Qurupeco kicking. E3 2011 is discussed. The Vita and Wii U are announced. Master of Orion (PC) games are discussed. Viewer questions are answered. Can you cut a tail with a poke attack from a hunting horn? Yes, you can. Why are you guys so awesome? Nick was just born that way. When you fight elder dragons (White Fatalis) again in MHFU do they stay at the same health (like Ceadeus where you go back to the same fight)? They retain at least 30% of health. If you could own a monster as a pet and one weapon what would it be? Nick, hunting horn (weathered) and mini Qurupeco. Shepard wants a Gigginox and a gun lance. Do the giant (gold crown) monsters do more damage than regular? It sounds like a noise, but there’s a lot of “Honey, I Shrunk the Kids” to get through. What’s the most amazing thing your feline companion has done? Shepard’s became president. Our hunters conclude with talk about future podcasts. 'Quests performed/Monsters fought/Deaths' Japanese Title / Tigrex / Shepard, Krystian, Krystian- Quest Fail! Japanese Title / Purple Ludroth / N/A- Quest Complete Japanese Title / Black Diablos / N/A- Quest Complete Japanese Title / Deviljho / N/A- Quest Complete 'Behind the scenes/production notes/random notes' Intro #1 but with different music Shepard edited this one? 12:16 Piano music and a black screen that says “KO Han’s Presence was too much for AHP” “If I were AHP I would run from him too!” (Ad Hoc Party) Who is KO Han? 17:33 Hit that victory music, the Ludroth’s tail is removed. Challenge Complete! 30:00 “It was Nick” KO’ing the Black Diablos. 34:38 “Just search for “Real Gunlance” on youtube” 35:40 Nick story time! The tale of Magic the Gathering that is interrupted by Skype problems. 37:11 “Krystian’s Immersion broke our Skype call” Turkey gobbles run wild. Short episode due to lots of technical difficulties. Time to Poop 51:39 'Recurring/New Jokes' Nahxela’s sister is a Poison Ludroth or P!nk the singer. This leads Nick to sing “Let’s get it started” which Krystian immediately points out is by the Black Eyed Peas. Hilarity ensues. K.O. Han The story of Shepard vs. the hornet. Enjoy your Tenacious D references. Have some David Hasselhoff ice cream. Enjoy your RPG references, Ravenloft, Dark Sun, 2nd Edition. Let me know if you need some books. Nick’s mini Qurupeco could summon Bob. Immersion. Knock out ‘Xela. The beginning of K.O. Han stories. Nick tells the first story, but it’s not a “Wise Teaching”. There’s a Mon Hun Cast twitter, that is not affiliated but needs to contact our hunters before their house gets moved three inches to the left. End show line –“The Vita is made out of people” After the bump, Time to Poop 51:39.